


And Shadows Blend One Last Time

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post s5e04, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Jemma didn’t look up with Kasius spoke to her, telling her to escort one of their guests to the bathing chamber and then to one of the rooms they had set aside for the auction. She missed the frantic look Daisy was giving her as one of the men followed her out of the room, her hearing having immediately disappeared again the second Kasius stopped talking. She trudged along, occasionally catching a glimpse of the man’s boots out of the corner of her eye as she strode down the hallway, lifting her hand to open the doorway to the wash chamber when she felt fingers close around her arm, shoving her inside.





	And Shadows Blend One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not how things are going to go in Canon but I got a laugh out of it anyway. :)   
> Title from All American Rejects - Eyelash Wishes.

“Well, that is an interesting proposition,” Kasius mused, regarding Fitz with a smirk. “A fight to the death. You may have an idea there.” Fitz smirked slightly, trying to keep his eyes from flitting around the room.

“I’m sure it will increase the purchase price of the winner tenfold,” Fitz responded, clenching his fingers reflexively as he waited for the decision.

“Guests, I think I agree with this man. Take tonight to look at the champions and then we shall see who is truly superior in the morning. One of my servants shall take you each to your rooms when you’re ready.”

Daisy tried to school her features as Fitz made a point of circling the other Inhumans before coming near her, his gaze calm and calculating as he grabbed a few of them by the chin, turning their faces to and fro. When he came to stand before her, she wanted to weep and throw her arms around him but she resisted, instead looking around to try and find Jemma, the other woman standing at the opposite end of the room, her head down and eyes focused on the floor. Daisy clenched her teeth, angry beyond reason that Jemma wasn’t able to hear Fitz’s voice; to know that he had managed to get to them. That he had come to get her.

“Hard to imagine you did all that damage,” Fitz muttered, grabbing Daisy by the chin and forcing her to look at him, his eyes searching hers frantically. She felt a jolt where he pressed his thumb into the soft skin just beyond her jawbone, the shock travelling up her neck until it settled behind her ear, the inhibitor letting out a soft fizzing noise.

“Hard to imagine,” she said back, trying to contain herself as she let out a tiny pulse of energy directly into his hand. He smirked at her, dropping her chin. She glanced from him towards Jemma a few times, trying to direct his gaze but he didn’t take his eyes off her. “Hard for people to hear things.” Daisy added, cringing when the Kree guard nudged her painfully. Fitz cocked his head to the side before frowning, eyes widening in realisation just as Kasius called out to him, telling him one of the servants would take him to his room.

Jemma didn’t look up with Kasius spoke to her, telling her to escort one of their guests to the bathing chamber and then to one of the rooms they had set aside for the auction. She missed the frantic look Daisy was giving her as one of the men followed her out of the room, her hearing having immediately disappeared again the second Kasius stopped talking. She trudged along, occasionally catching a glimpse of the man’s boots out of the corner of her eye as she strode down the hallway, lifting her hand to open the doorway to the wash chamber when she felt fingers close around her arm, shoving her inside.

Eyes wide in panic, Jemma looked up, a sob catching in her throat when she saw Fitz’s eyes staring back at her. He mouthed her name, cupping her cheek in his hand as he looked over her, trying to quell the emotions swimming in him at the relief that she looked relatively unharmed.

When she had been lying in bed not sleeping the night before she had realised how much of the last few months she had forgotten. She couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed him. The last time they had made love. She had taken so much for granted. The easy intimacy that had developed between them once their feelings had been expressed. The simple exchanges of kisses in the morning and at night. The sex they engaged in when they had time and when she wasn’t exhausted beyond comprehension. But for the life of her, she couldn’t remember the last kiss they had. Had it been a simple peck without much thought? Had he kissed her properly? Arms around her waist and her body tight against his chest? Had she dropped a kiss on him while whipping out of the room, a million things to do on her plate?

She had spent so much time since she had gotten to the Lighthouse trying to convince herself that she was fine; that she was glad he was back on earth in the past and safe from everything that she hadn’t realised how much she missed him. Missed the physical intimacy that he could give her.

Jemma’s heart pounded, her palms sweating as she threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his without preamble. She felt his breath punch out of him as his hands went to her waist, yanking her as close to him as he could. She needed to feel his body against hers, his chest heaving as she kissed him, her teeth scraping against his bottom lip before she slid her tongue into his mouth, desperate for more contact. Fitz responded in kind immediately, licking into her mouth while his hands clung to her hips, backing her up until she felt her ass hit the edge of the counter.

“We have to be fast,” she whimpered, hoping her voice wasn’t too loud in the silence of the room. She wished she was able to hear his response, but settled for feeling him nodding against her cheek, his hands suddenly grabbing at her trousers and pulling them down to her knees, nudging her backwards almost instantly until she was sitting on the counter, shivering at the feeling of cold marble. Blinking, she watching him fumble with the zipper on his trousers, yanking it down and shoving the material just far down enough to pull his erection free. Tugging him towards her, Jemma ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the dampness from his sweat on his shirt as she wriggled her fingers beneath his jacket, breath hitching as he kissed her reverently.  Gasping, Jemma dropped her head back against the mirror, feeling his cock pressing against her as he shuffled closer, her knees pushed up towards her chest and the fabric of her clothes caught between them even as she tried to wrap her legs around his hips.

She felt him shushing her, his lips brushing against her ear before his hand wandered between them, taking hold of himself as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance, pushing inside her in one slow, measured thrust. Panting against him, Jemma pressed her forehead into his neck, trying to quell the tears that were gathering behind her lashes at the feeling of him inside her. She had thought she would never again feel his warmth surrounding her and his lips pressing to her temple as he started to move.

His hands were digging into her hips, bruising her pale skin, and she took delight in knowing her skin would be marred not only by the gold of servitude but by the man she loved, his fingerprints on her body. He kissed her roughly and Jemma wondered if she was making noises, too consumed by the feeling of him rocking in and out of her to care about what she might be saying. Fitz started thrusting more frantically, seeking out her lips as he fucked into her with abandon. She wondered how loud the sound of their skin slapping together was in the room. She could feel herself practically dripping she was so wet. Would their bodies be making the noises that always made her desperate for release when she heard them?

Jemma could feel herself moan, taking one shaking hand off the counter to slide between their bodies, her fingers rubbing over her clit in tight circles, back arching at the sensation as Fitz pushed harder against her, one hand now on her lower back while the other one clung even tighter to her hip.  

“Oh, oh Fitz,” she gasped, throwing her head back as she came, her body rippling around his as he ground against her.

“Mine,” he whispered, lips moving against hers with each enunciation of the word. “Mine. You’re mine Jemma.” He bucked into her, movements jerky, before he came, pulsing inside of her. Jemma felt herself contract around him again as he rutted into her, thrusting into her the entire time as her vision went spotty.

She came back to herself a few seconds later, body still twitching with aftershocks as she panted, burying her face in his neck. She imagined she could hear his ragged breathing, his chest heaving the way it always did after orgasm, his heart pounding. She could feel his pulse against her eyelids, desperately trying to inhale as much of his scent from his clothes as possible before she knew he would be forced to part from her again.

A loud crunch startled her, causing her to reel back from him.

“Fitz?” she asked, eyes wide as she looked down, watching him crush something beneath his boot.

“Fucking horrible thing,” he was muttering, one hand stroking along her cheek before he looked back up, catching sight of himself in the mirror behind her, eyes immediately dropping back down to her face as he let out a laugh. Her heart soared at the sound, eyes watering. “No idea what that bastard is thinking, making you all look like Christmas baubles,” he smiled.

“I can hear you,” Jemma croaked, unable to stop from crying then, even as she took in his appearance, still caught against her. Gold paint was smeared across his lips and catching in his beard, a large smudge on his neck from where she had pressed her face. Unable to stop herself, Jemma giggled.

“I love you,” Fitz said, kissing her gently before pulling out of her. Jemma pouted at the sensation before sighing, more content than she had been in weeks despite the danger she knew was still lurking outside the doors. Reaching to their right, Fitz dampened a towel, bringing it up to scrub the paint off Jemma’s forehead, kissing the friction-red skin when he was done, only then blushing as he released his trousers were still open and she was partially naked. “C’mon,” he breathed, keeping his tone soft so as not to overwhelm her, unsure of what lasting impact the implant would have on her, even as it lay in pieces on the ground. She slid off the counter, tugging her clothes back up only to jump when a second later Daisy came crashing into the room, a shocked expression on her features.

“Seriously?!” Daisy demanded, taking in the rumpled state of the two of them. Fitz had the decency to blush while Jemma just blinked at her. “You had to stop for a quickie? We need to get out of here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
